draculafandomcom-20200213-history
The Tomb of Dracula Issue 24
Synopsis "A Night For the Living...A Morning for the Dead!" Standing on a bridge over the Thames River, Frank Drake reflects with Rachel van Helsing about how three years ago he attempted to commit suicide on the very same bridge they stood on. Frank wonders if he really should have been grateful that both Rachel and Taj were there to save him. Frank, still believing that Dracula is dead wonders what to do with his life. Unknown to Drake and van Helsing, Dracula is alive and well searching the streets of London for another fresh victim, while his new familiar Shiela Whittier, completely unaware of Dracula's true nature waits for him in her manor estate. Elsewhere in London, Blade the vampire hunter returns to the apartment that he shares with Saffron to find that a vampire has broken in and is attempting to feed upon Saffron. Blade easily destroys her attacker. Shortly thereafter, they are visited by Trudy, a woman who works as a showgirl with Saffron. Saffron needs to talk to Blade about a strange encounter she had earlier that night: That she performed before an audience, and among the crowd was the vampire lord Dracula. Dracula would seduce her and eventually attempt to feed upon her however she managed to get away by placing a crucifix on his forehead causing him to jump back in blistering pain. She then fled the scene only to be stalked by Dracula in his bat form, when she tried to go to the police for help, they would refuse her aid, and the only other person she could think to seek for help was Saffron's boyfriend, Blade. With the story over, Blade agrees to help and agrees to go out looking for Dracula. Putting on his vampire hunting gear, Blade goes out into the night streets and is soon attacked by Dracula in his bat form. Dracula knocks him down into the street with a car speeding toward him. While in India, Taj Nitall visits his wheelchair bound wife, who is pleased that he has come. The silent vampire hunter strikes his wife across the face and walks out on her. Back in London, Blade battles Dracula across the city, their fight takes them to a sporting goods store. Dracula is forced to retreat when Blade manages to partially impale the vampire lord in the chest with a broken ski pole, and then later with one of his wooden daggers. With the battle over, Scotland Yard lets Blade walk away from the scene, and he returns home to Saffron and Trudy and tells them he'll explain everything in the morning. Meanwhile, back at Castle Dunwick, Dracula returns home to wish Shiela Whittier a good night before going to his coffin for a good nights sleep. While outside of the Harker estate, Frank Drake decides that he has to leave to figure out who he is and departs but not before giving Rachel van Helsing a farewell kiss. Appearances "A Night For the Living...A Morning for the Dead!" Individuals *Dracula *Blade *Shiela Whittier *Safron Caulder *Frank Drake *Rachel van Helsing *Taj Nital *Marko *Trudy Taylor *Nital *London policemen Locations *England **London ***Big Ben **Castle Dunwick *Jajpur Items *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 24 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-24-a-night-for-the-livinga-morning/4000-14606/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 24] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues